


My Boyfriend, The Chef

by FrizzleNox



Series: Flufftober 2020: David and Patrick [3]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Boyfriends, But You Said, David Rose likes food, Fluff, Flufftober 2020, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26795605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrizzleNox/pseuds/FrizzleNox
Summary: “But you said I could pick dinner tonight.”Patrick offers to cook for dinner for his boyfriend.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Flufftober 2020: David and Patrick [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950475
Comments: 7
Kudos: 66





	My Boyfriend, The Chef

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 of Flufftober 2020: "But You Said"

“No, David.”

“But you said I could pick dinner tonight.”

“I said I’d make you dinner, and I was open to suggestions.” Patrick shook his head at David. They’d gone grocery shopping in anticipation of their first night alone at Patrick’s place. Ray was in Elm Valley for some sort of Small Business conference and Patrick had jumped at the opportunity to invite David over for dinner and a movie. 

“I really like Kraft Dinner.” David protested. 

Patrick adored his boyfriend, but he was not going to make him something from a box. “I do too, but I’d like to impress my boyfriend with my cooking skills. We can have Kraft Dinner another night.”

“Oh, so my boyfriend is secretly a chef?” David loved teasing Patrick. They’d only started calling each other boyfriends within the last week when David had complained about his ‘boyfriend’s’ ugly mountaineering shoes. It was a nice step in their relationship, as nervous as it made David at times.

“Your boyfriend can cook.” Patrick grabbed a box of pasta as they walked by. “Your boyfriend is thinking that if you insist on Kraft Dinner, he’ll make you some homemade macaroni and cheese.” 

David grinned, “No one’s ever made me that before.” 

Patrick didn’t doubt David. While they still had a lot to learn about each other, from what Patrick had gathered, David had never dated anyone as domestic and practical as he was. “You’ll love it, should I add bacon?”

“Please.” 

Patrick grabbed the rest of the ingredients and found David, who had wandered off to the bakery. “There you are.”

“Can we get dessert?”

“Of course.”

David picked out some freshly baked chocolate cupcakes and a pint of vanilla ice cream.

“I like your choices, David.”

“I’m glad my boyfriend approves.”


End file.
